Far Away
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: After Bella's mother is murdered before her eyes,she goes to live with her father in Forks.But she is far from the truth of the murder,and though she saw it,can she cope when she figures out what really happened.On top of her troubles, Edward comes along.
1. It's Just The Beginning

**Far Away**

**-:-:-**

**_I'm far away_**

**_from the truth_**

**_from my dreams_**

**_from the horrible reality_**

**_I'll have to last_**

**_have to be_**

**_Far away_**

**-:-:-**

I stared at the limp body on the icy tops of a small hill in devastation as I recalled my mother's death that had, just minutes ago, taken place directly in front of me. I was mortified; my eyes were lost and lifeless as I sat with only a corpse as company, rocking in a bundle on the snow covered ground. I needed something; someone to help me . . . and I had to get them fast. But as my mind screamed for me to go, run, get help as fast as I could, my body stays still, and my eyes stay fixated on the scene that would forever be imprinted into my mind.

I wanted to stay by my mother and die like her, but I knew the murder wouldn't come back to the scene of the crime. Why would he; he has already done what he came for, killing my only connection that kept me from falling over the edge, into the deep pits of despair and loneliness. I knew it was my fault that my mother was now dead. I just didn't know what a motive would be other than driving me completely and totally insane.

As these thoughts processed in my mind for far past an hour, I finally thought of leaving my mother's body. I knew I needed help, though I still saw no point with my mom already being dead; no one could help a dead person back to life. But I needed someone, because I was, I am simply too weak. So I wondered around, blood covering my school's high school uniform.

Tonight, this dreadful night, it had started snow; as if the thick layer already covering the ground wasn't enough, I thought. I thought of the adventure to the town ahead of me- for we lived on the far outskirts of town for a reason I had never know- and I knew the journey would, without doubt, be long. I touched my cheeks several times to see the tears that should fall for my mother's death, the closest person to me on the planet, but they didn't come. I had long ago told myself not to cry, not to worry her about my troubles… and I hadn't ever since. But now she was no where to disappoint, and at that exact moment I found it was proof; I couldn't be human, I didn't even cry when my own flesh in blood was murdered before my eyes!

I trudged on, debating with myself. I looked around for nothing in particular as I headed nearer and nearer to the town limits; there was less than half a mile to go now. But then I froze when I saw it; a red spot in the ground. I ran to it; it could be a murder weapon used on my mother, it could lead to the murderer!

I dug on my hands and knee's, quickly I shoveled piles of snow away, being careful. Then I felt something ice cold that was soft and smooth. It couldn't be a knife, I thought, and brushed a bit of snow off the surface of what I felt. Then I gasped, horror struck, my independent mask falling at the sight before me. I had uncovered a human head!

The face of a girl that looked to be about five years of age stared back at me with glassy blue eyes. Her hair was blonde and curly, but covered in crimson blood. Still, the girl was beautiful; the only thing out of place was that there was a shard of glass in the back of her head. I tried to scream in my horror-stricken state, but it came out as a whispery squeal, as I backed away from her. She looked like a fallen angel, an angel that was seemingly dead.

And then I became more shocked as her eyes began to shut slowly and she gasped a bit, for air I guessed, her eyes still glassy and lifeless. She looked at me sadly, pleading me to do something to help her. So I thought of all I could think of. I started digging her body out of the snow. I made the dig as fast as I could, and I heard a whispery soft giggle. I turned towards the girls face.

"It's no use; I'm not going to die anyway, so don't waste your time." She said in a whispery voice that was weak, but still strong, in a way. What did she mean by 'I'm not going to die'? I shook my head to clear it of thoughts as I finally dug enough of her body out of the snow to pull her into my arms. She was light, frail, and colder than an ice-cube, I realized at once that she was in danger of death.

I began through the snow after making sure the jacket I placed on her was tight enough to keep her warm. As I went on and one, I wondered, why had I ever liked the snow? It had almost killed a girl and frozen me to death as I walked the remainder of the way into town, the girl's weight getting heavier with every step I took. And as my train of though only focused on the hospital for this young girl, my vision blurred. Everything suddenly became darker then the night's sky. Everything became black.

--

I knew where I was before opening my eyes. The odor of a hospital room pierced through my nostrils as the sun made the dark that came when closing your eyes a whole lot brighter. I stifled a grown and sat up slowly. To my surprise I seemed to be shivering, though I felt, as I sat up, blankets fall from me. I opened my eyes to see a completely white room with a nurse in it, staring at me in shock.

"Doctor!" She called out, quite loudly, I might add. "She's up, doctor! Isabella's finally awake, she's up!" She began to look quite depressed as an important-looking, business like man entered the room.

"What?!" The man asked, surprised as he looked at me. He frowned at me. "I thought we'd be able to ship this one off to the morgue for sure," He grumbled.

"Isabella Swan, you have barley survived this. Poor you. Now get out of my hospital, I know you can't pay my bill with your low-life mother with her low-interest rates as a stupid pre-school teacher." The man said in no more than a growl, hatred in his eyes. Slowly I recognized him as the doctor who had briefly dated my mom before she dumped him for being to shallow to me. I stood in shock as he looked at me impatiently. Finally he grabbed my wrist and opened a back door, throwing me on the cold snow. I stared at him in shock. He slammed the door.

I had obviously blacked out and by my shivering, half-froze to death, and this guy kicks me out of the hospital on to the street after biting my head off about my mom?! My… dead mom.

Memories of last night came flooding back in my head at an alarming rate. I heard the back door open again and looked up sadly at the doctor. "And take this carry on!" He threw something on my lap and then slammed the door back shut. I blinked and looked down slowly. It was the girl… from in the snow, with the glassy blue eyes and the blonde hair. I looked at the back of her head and saw the glass was gone and stitches replaced it.

"Sorry…" She mumbled in a quiet voice, quickly rolling off of me onto the ice cold ground. I stared at her for a moment. What was I supposed to say? Sorry for getting you kicked out of the hospital, who are you? I'm sure that would be the start of a great conversation.

"Um… who are you?" She said, in a whispery voice, the same as her giggle and her words last night, I realized. I looked at her, my face softening visibly.

"Bella… Bella Swan."

**--**

**End of Chapter. How was it? My first Twilight... so... did it suck, rock, or in between? Flame reviews excepted! If I get five reviews or more one Chapter 1 I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Home Coming

**Far Away**

**-:-:-**

_**I'm far away**_

_**From the truth**_

_**From my dreams**_

_**From the horrible reality**_

_**I'll have to last**_

_**Have to be**_

_**Far away**_

**-:-:-**

**Chapter 2: Home Coming**

At the current moment in time I stand in front of my old home in the small town of Forks. The sky over head is cloudy and I can see that a storm seems to be coming along. I am holding hands with a girl that is a mere five years old, her blonde, curly hair blowing in the wind, as mine was. This girl had come with me from the small town I had grown up in, all the way to this sunless place. Her name was Gracia Victoria, but I just called her Tori from her last name, Vic**tori**a. In the past three days we had become close, and she was the only one that knew everything about my past. Not even my own father knew the whole story- he just thought mom had died in a car crash.

All I hope is that my dad will be alright with not just me, but a five year old living with him. I know he hates being social and all, and he only has two rooms… but, she could share a room with me. I slowly took a breath in and with Tori by my side, I walked to the door. Her unusually cold hand tightened around mine in nervousness. I nodded to her, I hope reassuringly.

My expression stayed calm though my insides did flips as I knocked on a large, oak wooden door of the ancient house. I anxiously waited, glad that my emotions only showed in my heart and not on my face. Did my father even want me here? Would he even open the door for me? Was he even here? Would he accept Tori?

A minute later the door swung open to show a kind-looking man with two males and a female behind her and the person I recognized as my dad behind the teens that appeared my age. I put my unoccupied hand behind my back and unconsciously bit my lip as I looked at my dad. He was the first to break the silence, as he stepped forward, toward me.

"Bella… I've been… er… expecting you," He said, coming up and hugging me awkwardly. "And, who is… this?" He asked, as he pulled away from me and stared at Tori. I felt her squirm a bit and smiled a smile only she could see.

"This is Gracia Victoria, but she likes to be called Tori. And… er… I was sort of hoping that…" I awkwardly glanced at the people behind my dad as I continued. "Can she please… maybe, if you don't mind, live with us for a while? I'll share my room with her… and… stuff…"

"Um… sure…" He gave me a look that said 'we'll talk about this later', before turning to the group of people behind him.

I glanced at the people that stood behind my dad now, all of us fitting onto the patio, which was luckily rather large. I looked at the man first; he looked like a run away model. He had short, blond hair, stood at 6'2", and had a slender but muscular appearance. To top it off he had on a white, business like shirt with a black over jacket on. I wondered if the pale-skinned, deep blue eyed man was the teens father; he seemed much to young in my opinion, looking about 23.

Next I looked over the girl. She was petite and pixie-like at the height of about 4'10". She had short, spiky, black hair in a cute cut and a kind smile on her face. She seemed to wear a bit of eye make-up, and also had pale skin. Her eyes were a purplish color, and she was wearing a purple and black plaid skirt with a strapless black top that had black skull fabric coming off of a regular-styled, plain strapless tee.

The boy had received the 'family-trait' of pale skin. He had a long-sleeved, silk blue t-shirt on and long, black pants. He had longish blonde hair in layers, blue eyes, pink full lips, and dark, long eyelashes. He wore a pained expression and had a tall, lean but muscular frame.

The final boy was the most striking in my opinion; this one had pale-skin also, but his seemed more like marble to me. His face was perfect and angular—high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair was messy and retained an unusual bronze shade. His eyes seemed to be a very dark, blackened shade of gold, and it looked to me as if he had purple bruises under his eyes. His body was well-built and he finished his look with a pair of formal black dress shoes, black slacks, and a off white tee shirt.

"Hello, you must be Isabella; Charlie has told us that you would be staying with him while we were working on his medical check-up. He has been much to busy to come to the office. My name is Carlisle Cullen, by the way." The man of the group said.

"Oh… hello, just Bella is fine." I informed, nodding to him, still impressed by his appearance. Doctor Cullen turned to his family, I guess, and gave them a pointed look.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Alice Cullen. I hope we can be good friends," The girl said perkily. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper Cullen. He has the same last name, but we're not related." She added the last part quickly. She nudged the last teen in the shoulder and he looked at me with his deep orbs, startling me slightly. Without a word he turned and got into a silver Volvo, slamming the door behind him, glaring at me as he passed, a pained look on his face.

"Did… I do something?" I asked quietly, feeling Tori's grip tighten on my hand slightly, as she hid behind my legs shyly.

"No, I'm sorry, Bella, he has been a bit… moody today." Carlisle said with a small smile to me. He looked curiously at Tori, and I didn't miss this. I picked her up in my arms and faced them again.

"And this is Gracia Victoria… she is a bit shy though. And people call her Tori." I added. Tori looked at me nervously as I pressed her closer, hugging he slightly. "She's like my little sister."

Now all the Alice and Jasper seemed to be staring at Tori too. I found it odd, but didn't say anything. My dad didn't seem to notice it.

"You smell really good, Bells." Tori informed in a whispered voice to me. I saw the Cullen's tense, and was quite curious as to why. Tori opened her mouth, and closed her eyes tightly, before putting her finger in her mouth and biting at it.

"Don't bite your fingers, Tori, it's bad for you." I informed, setting her down. She immediately removed her finger from her mouth and looked a bit relieved. I arched my eyebrow in confusion but didn't say anything. I turned to the Cullen's.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I asked, trying to be polite. They all shook their heads.

"We were actually on our way out when we bumped into you." Doctor Cullen said, smiling at me. "I hope we meet again soon," He said, walking around me after taking a last glance at Tori. The other two followed in suit.

"So… welcome home Bells." Charlie, my dad, said as the silver Volvo sped away.


	3. First Arguments, Already?

**Far Away**

**-:-:-**

_**Far away**_

_**I'm far away **_

_**For far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming…**_

_**You follow me, I won't let you go**_

_**I'm far away, far away**_

_**I'm far away for far too long**_

_**Far away**_

**-:-:-**

**Chapter 3: First Arguments, Already?**

"Bells, we can't keep her here. Why can't she just live with her real parents, where ever they are, she surely misses them." Charlie questioned, eyes fixated on me, his daughter.

"Her name is Tori, dad, and I don't think she wants you to know why she can't live with her parents. She barley trusted me with it, for Christ sakes!" I told, brushing her hair away from her eyes. Charlie and I have been on the subject of Tori living with them for the last hour while Tori slept up stairs.

"She's not a stray puppy, Bells; you can't just pick her up off the street and decide she's cute enough to keep!" Charlie yelled, getting a bit too angry, too worked up.

"Oh, so what, Charlie, you want me to leave her out on the street and let her freeze and starve?!" I protested, feeling heat rise to me cheeks in anger. I knew my pale face was, by now, completely flushed.

"No, Bella, but you sure as hell can't keep her! I can barley feed myself and you, let alone some orphaned stranger that could be dangerous! I know she's five, but I've seen a four year old kill!" Charlie yelled at me, fixing me with one of his pointed looks. I glared at him sharply.

"Even if she _was _a killer, I wouldn't love her any less! Would you hate me and convict me if I was a killer, or would you leave me on the streets out of cruelty and let me die?" I demanded, screaming now, angry.

"No, Isabella, of course not! I know you would never, so I don't have to make that decision!" Charlie said, but this added fuel to my now raging fire.

"But what if I _did_! You didn't answer that, because you know you would abandon me like you want to abandon her!" I screamed. He stared at me and shook his head from left to right.

"No, Bella, no." He said in a whispered voice. Tears stung at his eyes but I turned and rushed up stairs before I could fill to guilty for causing them. Yet he thought I should abandon a five year old, which was just so… incredibly horrible.

"Bella, come back here!" I heard him yelled, but I ignored him and slammed my door. I saw Tori sitting up on the bed with a sad look on her face. I saw her staring out the window, into the Twilight.

"I thought you were tired from unpacking and wanted to go to sleep?" I asked gently, quietly. She turned to me and I saw in her eyes that she had, without doubt, heard my dad and my argument.

"Sorry, I made you argue so much." She said, looking through the window with pained eyes. "Why can't either of us cry? What _are _tears?" She asked suddenly, facing me.

"I don't know." I replied, sitting on the bed beside her. "That is, why we don't cry. But tears are just water. They contain Sodium Chloride (NaCl) which accounts for the salty taste… basically; they are just salt water that falls from our eyes without any basic reason beside that of strong emotion."

I watched a look of understanding briefly cross her face when I said salt water, but then she frowned. "But I do feel strong emotion." She said, crossing her arms as I put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, but we are different from the average person. We're special, independent, significant creatures, despite how small be are on this big, blue planet we occupy. Basically, we are a special two that need to stick together; nothing will tear us apart, not even death." I told her, winking. We shared a comfortable silence as we looked out the window. Twilight would end in a mere second or two. The most peaceful time of day that Tori and I share will evaporate, and tomorrow will come- school will come.

As I turned out the lamp light and laid Tori on my pillow, me beside her, I thought of what tomorrow will hold. An early rising to get Tori enrolled in kindergarten, a good breakfast, and the nervous butter-flies in the stomach gig.

Oh, the fun, a new day, a new way of local embarrassment.

--

"At least talk to me!" Charlie begged as I promptly walked out of the house, Tori beside me. I felt bad, but what was I supposed to do, let him get his way and push Tori out of my life? No way in hell.

Once out to the Truck I had received as a home-homing present, I helped Tori into the passengers' seat, buckled her up, and slid into the driver's side.

"Ready?" I asked, turning to Tori. She nodded, and I pulled from the drive way quickly. Oh, the joy that will await me.

--

"Miss Victoria, is it?" A strict but kind looking woman asked, at the front desk for enrollment. Tori nodded and smiled at the old lady near her late sixties or early seventies.

"Yes, it is." I nodded at the woman, handing her the finished paper-work, checking my watch. Forty minutes until I have to be at school.

"She will be in room B-1, with Mrs. Tammy." The woman informed, handing me a small map. I nodded my thanks and with our hands swinging, we went off to find Tori's classroom.

Two hallways down I found the room B-1, first door on the left. I knocked on it and it flew open to reveal many children, dancing around and playing. In front of me was a kind looking, perky teacher.

"Miss Victoria, is it?" She asked me, glancing at Tori. I nodded, pushing Tori toward the teacher. The teacher smiled happily.

"Okay, Tori, you are just in time for musical chairs!" Shouted the teacher in excitement, shaking my hand and grabbing Tori's.

Before the door closed, Tori and I shared a secret smile and a silent wish to each other for good luck. I knew I would needed, I just hope she could cope with musical chairs without getting into a mishap.

I made my way to my truck, started the roaring engine to life, and pulled out of the parking lot. The butterflies renewed as I saw my school, which was only three blocks from Tori's, come into view. This is going to be like kindergarten all over again, I thought, pulling into my parking spot directly beside a silver Volvo that I clearly recognized from somewhere. But where…

--

**Five reviews and my reviews get a chocolate chip cookie the size of your head. Come on, get to it before I'm to tempted! **


	4. A New Day, A New School

**Far Away**

**-:-:-**

_**Far away**_

_**I'm far away **_

_**For far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming…**_

_**You follow me, I won't let you go**_

_**I'm far away, far away**_

_**I'm far away for far too long**_

_**Far away**_

**-:-:-**

**Chapter 4: A New Day, A New School**

_This is going to be like kindergarten all over again, I thought, pulling into my parking spot directly beside a silver Volvo that I clearly recognized from somewhere. But where…_

I looked through my window into the window of the silver Volvo curiously, and to my shock, saw the Cullen I had yet to be introduced to, sitting in the driver's seat. I quickly got out of my truck, and rushed away. Doctor Cullen may have said that his son was just mad that day, moody, if you will, but I certainly didn't miss the glare that he had shot me, with all that hate, demise, from just seeing me one time!

I rushed into the front office, noticing everyone's eyes on me as I did so. Oh, great, I was obviously the campus' gossip. I opened the office's door, to find a single lady in the room. She had gentle eyes, bright, red hair, and a kind expression. She nodded to me silently as I entered.

"Isabella Swan, I presume?" She questioned, giving me a genuine smile.

"Bella, actually." I corrected, wondering how many times I would really have to say that today. I'm betting a dozen, at least.

"I have your schedule here, as well as a slip for each of the teachers to sign, and a map for you. I've already highlighted your classrooms; every period is marked with a different highlighted color, to make things easier on you. On the back of the map I but a key to the colors- red is first, blue is second, orange is third, fourth is yellow, and so on. Now, better not be late on the first day, Bella." She said, handing me two sheets of paper, one very colorful and the other on a plain yellow piece of cardstock paper.

"Thank you," I said, nodding at the woman before leaving the office and quickly heading toward the room highlighted in red. And joy, first class of the day was Algerabra II, my worst subject.

--

The classes sped by in the same fashion all day. I would give my teacher a slip and show them my schedule, they would briefly introduce me (to my horror), and then I would sit by someone obsessed with me and not answer their questions or say a word to them. Instead I would doodle on my notebook, then when the bell rings, practically run from the room. I just hope Tori is having a more interesting day than me… and hasn't got called on three times for not paying attention.

And now, it's time for lunch. I am currently sitting at the smallest round table, drawing a picture in my beloved sketchpad I received from my mother, and eating an apple. It was really very peaceful, until, that is, Mike Newton, Erik Something, and Jessica What's-her-face, sat down in the unoccupied seats at my table. I quickly shut my sketch pad and set it in my lap. I then stood up promptly, ignoring them completely, and threw my apple core away as I walked out the door. Yes, that was the plan, but on the was out the door, I, of course, tripped on thin air. There was a chorus of laughing, that I decided to ignore, as I helped myself up and continued out the door. Such much for a great first day without being noticed.

--

It was finally my best subject, Chemistry. I was one in a small handful to arrive early, so I quickly walked up to the teacher, and showed him my schedule.

"Ah, Miss Swan, please hand me the permission slip." A short, bearded teacher with glasses commanded. I quickly obliged as more and more students began entering. He signed the slip in a messy twist.

"I will be your Chemistry teacher, so nice to have you. Now, the only unoccupied seat would be on the second row of desk, second to the front. And sit in the left chair." He told me. I nodded and quickly took back my schedule and the signed sheet, as I went to my seat, trying not to bee noticed, but failing miserably.

I didn't notice who I was sitting next to until I sat down and saw a movment out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see the Cullen who I still hadn't gotten the name for, next to me, staring at me creepily. I turned back towards the board immidiatley, hoping he would stop watching me. But the bell rang, and he still continued to stare.

Completely ignoring him, I began doodling on the corner of my notepad for this subject. I noticed his gaze went to the doodle, so I shut the notebook rather loudly, and placed it on the desk. I saw the teacher and everyone else look at me in turn, but I mouthed 'sorry' to the teacher, and he obviously decided to let it slide. Lucky me, I thought, watching him start the lecture back up.

I still felt his stare on me as I gathered my things before the bell rung, and was out of the room before anyone else; curse me, tripping on the way out the door, earning a chorus of laughs. The people in this school have obviously never seen a girl trip before.

I was about to get up when someone offered me a hand. I looked up to see the Cullen who seemed to hate me, offering to help me up. I grudgingly took his hand, and was surprised to find it freezing cold, as Tori's have been, but I didn't make a big deal out of it. My face showed only blankness as he helped me up, and I am so glad that no emotion shows on my face… usually. I never show happiness, but to Tori with a small smile, but I do show sadness, depression, all those emotions that bring you down.

"Thank you." I muttered, once on my feet. He nodded.

"Sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself the other day… my name is Edward Cullen. And you Isabella Swan?" The unnamed Cullen, now known as Edward, asked me.

"Bella," I corrected. That's fifteen times so far in one day. And that's five times tripping in one day. But besides that… why is he being… (?)Nice(?) to me?

I looked up into his eyes, big mistake. They had completely changed from the gold-black shallow pool into a deep pool of topaz with greenish flecks. I was awed, but quickly looked away, and continued walking. I noticed he caught up with me. Oh, what, another Mike Newton? He kept his stride even with mine, so I turned to him.

"Need something?" I said, in a voice that I hadn't intended to be that cold. It sounded rude, even to my ears.

"No… my class is just this way." He told, making me feel even guiltier. I didn't make another sound. Of course his class was this way; it wasn't like he was stalking me or anything. But… his class was… PE?! Another class with him? Maybe this one he won't stare at me, though. He probably won't even get the chance though. But I have to get away from him; I can feel him looking at me from the corner of his eye. Bathroom! We're about to pass one… I'll just go in there.

I walked into the bathroom and… he walked into the boys? I went up to the mirror and glared at my reflection. Maybe if I stayed in here long enough he'd go away. I looked at my reflection. His perfection makes me look horrible next to him.

I have very fair-skinned, long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that seem uneven to me. My face is heart-shaped—I have a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and then a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. My lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line, too. My eyebrows are darker than my hair and straighter than they are arched. I'm only five feet four inches tall, slender but not in the least muscular, and I am under weight for my age at 94 pounds. My fingernails are stubby because of my bad habit of when I am nervous to bite them. And my wardrobe is nothing to his or his families- baggy, long sleeved shirts and a lot of jeans and sweat-pants. Compared to the Cullen's I am far too ordinary.

And with these thoughts in mind, I headed out of the bathroom to the PE room, Edward coming out of the bathroom at the same time, and so we walked, unspeaking, together through the double-doors of the gym. Just my name is a reason for gym to be banned in all schools, nation wide.

**--**

**W00T, my longest chapter!! Who ever is helping with the 20 reviews I need gets 20 cookies! You'll get them; I'll FedEx them to you. Just hope the FedEx people don't eat them! **


End file.
